Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-50.67.152.227-20131231220738/@comment-108.180.154.121-20140102012814
I am paying attention to the Nadia side, but Katherine is struck by love, what can you do? Elena was like that with Damon, she didn't care what was all around her, including her best friends or Stefan, they felt like nothing and they got mad over that and annoyed. She's in-love, and Katherine has never been in-love, maybe since back when she met Stefan. Her feelings are overwhelming. No matter what happens, Katherine will always care about Nadia, she's her daughter, family is forever, no matter what happens your family member comes first, like Stefan, Damon comes first, if anything happens to Damon, Stefan will risk his life to save his brother, or sacrifices something for his brother, remember when Bonnie was tugging on Stefan and saying "You can't go in there!" Stefan turned around and told her "He's my brother" I forgot the rest, and he ran in to save Damon? Why, because his family comes first. Katherine hasn't found that yet, she's dying, she just wants to die with the guy she loved, and who knows if Nadia's father was a Silas doppelganger, and she really loved him, than what do you expect? Also, if she told Nadia she was dying what was Nadia going to react to it? Katherine never likes to share anything, unless it's a plan, she keeps everything in secret, and she knows if she tells Nadia she's dying it'll break her. The question is, what happens if Katherine grows attached to Nadia? Than she dies, that would be even worse for her. Deep down Katherine does love Nadia. I don't think she tried to make it about herself, she just asked Nadia if someone was worth being forgiven, and Nadia thought it was about her. It was actually Nadia who made it into that view. Katherine looked everywhere for Nadia, do not forget that, she suffered PTSD (she said something about it because her newborn was ripped out of her arms.) Katherine became this cold-hearted demon because her daughter was taken away from her, and because everyone wanted her dead. Nadia missing effected Katherine in many ways, and that shows how tramumitized and sad Katherine was when Nadia was taken away from her. I don't think she's trying to choose anybody over her daughter, it seems like it but really she really isn't, if you believe that view than you are ignoring the other view. Remember when Katherine found out she was dying? And she saw Nadia, did you see how sad and depressed she looked? She couldn't even face Nadia. If Katherine wasn't dying, she'd be with Nadia, and she would be bonding with Nadia. Katherine is lost right now, and she's leaning on Stefan, exactly how Elena leans on Stefan when her world goes upside down. If Nadia died or if anything happened to Nadia, she'd suffer, and guilt would overwhelm her, how would she react? Pretty bad I must say. Remember Katherine is still that 17 - 18 year old, as that was the age she turned into a vampire. She's 17 - 18 years old stuck in a 500 year old body.